1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete form brackets and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bracket used for compressing a wood brace against the side of a concrete form plywood panel used in forming concrete walls and foundations.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,967,689, 3,235,217 and Des. 192,231 to Carl M. Jahn of Denver, Colo., a clamp bracket for concrete forms and a wedging detent for waler brackets are disclosed. These type of brackets are used for engaging tie-rods used in concrete form construction and securing 2.times.4 inch wood braces against the side of typically 4.times.8 foot plywood panels. The plywood panels used in forming concrete walls, foundations and like structures.
The subject inventor is a principal in Alfred Manufacturing Company, Denver, Colo. This company has been a manufacture of the above mentioned clamp brackets for years. These brackets are marketed nationwide for use in the building construction industry. The brackets are sold under a brand name of the "JAHN BRACKET". The brackets are also referred to in the industry as the "A" bracket.
The new clamp/waler bracket is similar in structure and function when compared to the above mentioned Jahn clamp bracket but with substantial improvements and modifications which are described herein.